


Drunk and Tired

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil is the cutest drunk, nothing else really, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil is an adorable drunk, also very sleepy.





	Drunk and Tired

It was a Friday night, the foxes were all drinking in the girls’ room. Matt and Dan were laying on top of each other on a sofa chair, Allison and Renee at their feet, Aaron sitting on the ground on the opposite end of the living room, with Nicky a few feet away. Kevin was laying against the couch that Andrew and Neil were on.   
It was moments like this that Neil would remember forever. His friends, no. His family, all together and laughing.   
Well, at least Neil hoped he would remember… he had a bit to drink.  
“Andrew…” Neil whined.  
Andrew sighed and looked to his side, to see Neil basically curving into Andrew, a pouty face on full display. “What?”  
“You are really gorgeous.”   
Andrew nearly dropped his beer. Everyone looked up too, hearing Neil’s compliment.  
“Aw!” Nicky awed.   
“Shut up, Nicky or I swear to god-“   
“Andrew, don’t be mean…” Neil chided, lightly smacking his arm.  
“Neil. You are drunk. Stop talking.” Andrew warned.  
“Or what? You’ll punish me?”   
Everyone froze for a split second and then bursted out laughing. The only people not laughing were Aaron, Kevin and Andrew. Aaron was busy on his phone, probably texting Katelyn. Kevin just looked confused, while Andrew’s hand tightened around his beer bottle so hard he worried that he would shatter it.   
“Neil.” Andrew repeated.  
Neil held his hands up in surrender, a small drunkly-smile on his face.   
“You done?”   
Neil gave a firm single nod, his eyes shining.   
“Oh, come on! Let him talk, it’s adorable!” Allison protested.  
“No.” Andrew replied, sipping his beer.  
Dan chuckled. “Don’t worry, Allison. Neil is plenty adorable even when he isn’t talking.” Andrew gave her a look. Neil smiled brightly and tried to get up from the couch.   
Neil stumbled as he stood, and Andrew swiftly reached for Neil’s waist protectively.   
“Junkie, sit down. You’re fucking wasted.” Andrew chided.  
Neil giggled. “Oops. I guess so.” Neil spun back around to Andrew, his face in shock. “Wait, does this mean we can’t make out? I really like making out.”   
Andrew’s eyes widened for a split second, everyone's reactions following shortly after.  
“Oh my god.” Allison choked out, laughing so loud the whole campus probably heard her.  
Andrew dropped his hands from Neil’s waist, and grabbed his beer again and took a long sip.   
“No. You are drunk.” He answered simply, jaw clenched. “Now, shut up.”  
Neil pouted and sat down. He leaned in slightly, “Yes or no?” He mumbled.  
“For what?”   
“I wanna lay down.”   
Andrew understood what he meant and nodded, “yes.”  
Neil smiled and rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder.  
Everyone was too drunk to stay on a topic too long, so they were all focused on their own conversations, while Andrew stayed silent, running his hand through Neil’s messy auburn hair.   
“Mmm…” Neil moaned. Andrew’s eyes darted to him. “I’m tired, ‘drew.” He mumbled.  
Andrew sighed and put his now-empty beer bottle on the floor once again. He linked his arms under Neil, lifting him up while Andrew stood.   
Andrew half-carried Neil while nodding once in Kevin’s direction and looked at Dan in a silent goodbye.   
Shockingly, Andrew has grown to tolerate Dan. He understood her sense of protection for the team, her family. He could relate.  
Andrew helped Neil out of the girls’ room to their own. 

Andrew dropped Neil on the bottom bunk of their bed and tossed him some clean clothes.   
“Change.” Andrew said, walking out of the bedroom to change in the bathroom.   
“OK.” Neil responded, sounding like a toddler. Andrew rolled his eyes and went to change.  
When he came out, Neil was only wearing sweatpants and his head was stuck in a hoodie.  
“‘Drew, help.” Neil mumbled into the fabric.  
“Seriously?”   
“Very serious! This stupid thing is on me.”   
Andrew then remembered why he wasn’t very fond of children.   
“Okay, I’m coming.” Andrew walked over to him, “Can I touch you? Yes or no?”   
“Well, yeah duh.” Neil muttered.  
Andrew accepted it, and put his hand on Neil’s arm, to pull it down. He quickly fixed Neil’s hoodie, pulling it over his head and covering his torso.   
“My hero. Saving me from the evil thing.” Neil lightly touched Andrew’s hand.  
Even drunk, Andrew could tell Neil knew not to touch without permission, but little gestures like this were usually okay.  
“Get some sleep.” Andrew said.  
“Only if you are sleeping next to me.” Neil stated.  
Andrew sighed but nodded his head, getting in the bed, and crawling over Neil to the side of the bed against the wall. He settled down at turned to Neil. Neil was turned on his side to look at Andrew as well, with a smile on his lips.   
“Thank you.”   
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“You did everything.” Neil whispered, his eyes closing and his breath evening out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> If there are any typos or mistakes I apologize, I wrote this while I was half-asleep, like Neil in this fic, just without the alcohol.   
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Kudos are always appreciated, as well as comments! 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
